Let The Games Begin
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie alert! The Hunger Games. The developing relationship between Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy during the first movie. What we didn't get to see ;) My little spin on Haymitch/Effie scenes in the movie. Enjoy ;) Effie's POV xx


Felt a lil inspired by some other great stories on here so thought I'd do my own version on what we 'didn't see' in the first hunger games ;)

They looked at me like I was from another planet. I guess they aren't used to our colourful Capitol ways. I don't do awkward well!

'Ill go find Haymitch! He's probably at the bar car'

And yes, just as I thought! There he was. Drunk as a skunk and eyeing me up like I was game.

He made a mighty fine hunter though. I hated that even my palest powder couldn't stop my crimson blush.

'They're waiting for you'

'Well look at you miss pretty in purple...is that purple?'

'Merlot'

'Ah, like the fine red wine!'

He slurried over to me. Act normal Effie, don't let him see how he effects you! Professional! Be professional!

He cornered me. I held my poise and raised my chin. Arms folded across my chest, I wasn't falling for that one again. Accidental boob grace my ass!

'Theyre waiting!'

'Let them wait princess! Why haven't I seen you today?'

He was eyeing up and down still, like a giddy zoo monkey eyeing up a banana tray

'IVE been working Haymitch! I had to cover for you yet again! I hate being up there on my own at the reaping stand.'

Yes I was having a tantrum. I wanted some attention. He played his mini invisible violin at me again so I rolled my eyes and pushed my way around him.

'Forget it Haymitch! I'll -'

But he stopped me. His hand gripped my wrist. His strength, for a miserable drunk, was quite overbearing. My god he had beautiful eyes.

'What are you doing?' Damnit I couldn't have hidden the weak shake in my voice if id tried!

'Making you feel better'

Then he kissed me! He grabbed my ass, picked me up off of the ground and kissed me! I had nothing to hold on to except his shoulders, in fear of falling, in fear of him dropping me.

And then he did.

I just managed to steady myself, lucky I was still near the door, I clung to it for support, until my knees felt life again.

'Haymitch Abernathy! How dare-'

He struck my ass again, hard.

I think my glare was a cross between kill or be killed and most glorified arousal! I was so ashamed! He didn't notice. He just loved it when I got angry.

I was about to slap him! To save some dignity, when he scuttled out through the door to quick for me to catch him, shouting

'Effie! Behave yourself! The kids are waiting!'

With that shady grin of his

I hated him. Hated him! But my god did he floor me with those eyes of his. Every time.

My ass stung.

I needed to change.

I smelt of district 12.

I went to my room, to my bed.

I dreamt of only him.

I saw her through my mirror! Damn child was she raised in a barn!

'THAT. IS. MAHOGANY!'

I wouldn't bore them with it now but all damages to this pristine train come out of mine and Haymitchs wages! Wages I needed to pay for the ultimate designer this year!

His name was Cinna! My god he was a dream! I'd stolen him from 4 last year! Well, believe it or not we got on like a house on fire! He was funny and real. He said he liked my grounded attitude, he knew I sensed a change coming and as soon as I saw his designs I HAD to have him on my team!

My wages fund his materials, my tributes look the bomb, I get the best sponsors and there! Hope! Hope that I will have my victors!

Belief goes a long way.

I'd bore them all with it over dinner sometime.

I hadn't noticed but, lost in my fashion daydream, I'd been abandoned in the dining cart.

I got up to check the table

'Damnit!'

I rubbed at the marking but the damage was done.

'Dont worry, I'll pay for it'

Haymitch. Behind me. Looking over my shoulder. I could feel his warmth at my neck. I panicked.

'No no. It's fine! I'll get a carpenter to sand it down, they'll never notice'

'They notice everything'

He leaned on me. Capturing me between the table and himself. I felt his hands at my waist and I turned at the shock of it

'HAYMITCH!'

Now half sat on the god damned table, my chest crushing against his, I caught those eyes again. Staring intently, wondering what my very soul looked like. He was never like this around the tributes, only in private. I don't know if that offended me or drove me wilder.

'Ill get you a new table eff. Now let's say we christen this one huh?!'

He picked me up and pushed me down hard into the strong mahogany wood. Glasses fell and cutlery clattered.

I was petrified. Was he actually about to take me over this table! Holy Christ I hoped so!

My feeble attempts at pushing him off made him laugh.

'This is not funny Haymitch! The tributes!'

'What, shall I get them to watch?'

'HAYMITCH!' My slap was pathetic! But the heat growing between my thighs was making me enjoy this! We wrestled a second longer until he placed a playful kiss on my forehead and backed off, grabbing his whiskey and heading for the door.

'Was that good for you?' He winked and made his exit.

There I sat. Breathless and abused atop a mahogany dining table.

Hate him!

I sat reeling! Undermining me EVERYTIME!

I feared Katniss had ruined this for all of us! Her and her darn pride! Targets all around and she had to shoot that stupid pig. Ok I admit. The look on Senecas face was priceless! But! It wasn't the point! She deliberately disobeyed me, again! And all Haymitch could do was sit and laugh and 'loosen your corset!' 'Have a drink!' Ugh! Some nerve.

I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye as we sat and watched the scores. His hand shuffled closer. He dared touch me once and I'd bite that hand of his right off!

He didn't. Damn.

'11?!'

I was speechless! Never in my life! 11!

We cheered and cheers'd. Haymitch caught my eye and winked. I nodded in defeat. Made my excuses and left quickly after my drink.

It didn't take him long to follow me. I knew exactly what he wanted.

'Lock the door'

He did and was by me in seconds. His hands found my waist again and my ass and my...my...oh god everywhere. He was feral. He kissed me hard and I teased his lips with my teeth.

'Still angry with me princess?' His hands felt for my thighs as he slowly scraped my skirt above my hips. He then gripped my centre I couldn't hold back my moan

'Yes! Yes. I. Am!'

His teeth tore at the flower on my blouse, taking half of one side of it of with it!

'This is by Cinna!'

'Yeah! Well now it's by my feet!' He kissed my bare shoulder and cupped my Breast with his right hand, his left had already unzipped and skillfully removed my entire skirt.

'Rip it all off!'

He might as well! Yes, my clothes were too darn complicated and I needed us to be naked together immediately!

I threw his jacket from his shoulders and tore at his shirt. I guess I surprised Haymitch with my strength as he stopped for a moment and looked at the damage with a happy grin.

I surprised myself!

'C'mere'

He almost begged. It was incredible. He tore the rest of my clothes away until we fell, skin to skin on my bed.

I ripped off my wig, then the wig cap, my shoulder length hair was twisted and silky but he ran his fingers through it and the feel of him doing so sent shock waves through my body. I moaned louder. He nibbled at my neck as I clawed at his back. He fucked me hard that evening and I gave just as much as I got! It had been a while, for both of us I think! Pent up frustrations of lack of intimacy, awful games and awkward district journeys.

We became wild with each other! Like animals! Until we couldn't take the pain any longer. 3 orgasms, a dozen bruises and a bitten lip later (my fault, sorry Haymitch) we fell down onto my bed in a sea of sweat and lust and breath.

Silence, sweet blissful silence as we snaked around each other. I think we both slept but only for a few minutes...

'Ok, you can leave now'

I knew I'd stunned him. I felt his entire body jolt at my words and it took him a few blinks to respond

'What?'

He reached for me but I slapped his hand away he tried to kiss me but my fingers covered his mouth.

'Im serious. Leave.' I couldn't help my satisfied smile

'You are serious aren't you!'

I sat up. Arching my back and dragging my sweaty hands through my hair.

'You were incredible Haymitch, now go. I'm done with you for today'

I could tell I was intimidating him and he was aroused by it. His body tensed again and his erection came back with a vengeance.

'Effie, if you don't let me have you again right now I'm gonna go insane'

He gripped at my bed sheets as I looked into his eyes. Those serious angry eyes of his and enjoyed every moment. My humble smile remained.

'Good night Haymitch'

He went to grab me as I stood from the bed but his tightening area made it impossible for him to follow. He grunted in frustration as I locked my bathroom door behind me and turned on the shower.

'I want you gone when I come out Haymitch!'

And surely enough, when I did, he was.

Chuckling to myself I went to rest my head when I saw the note on my pillow

"Ok lady, you win. I am completely at your mercy. I am completely yours. H x"

Part of me wanted to run to his room and leap into his arms and let him have his wicked way with me again but, that would put him back in control and I liked having control of him for once and boy was I going to drive him absolutely fucking crazy. Oh! Manners Ef!

But the games began tomorrow, for all of us.

END X ;)


End file.
